Take My Siblings Please!
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: The Thunder brothers and the Thunder sister attempt to cross "troll bridge" to go to party, they weren't invited too. Bad Kagome, Bad.


"Souten for the last time, we are not there yet!" Hiten snapped while Souten frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not my fault I'm tired of walking!" Souten shouted. "Why can't we fly!?"

"Because _they'll_ expect us to do that!"

"Couldn't we just fly most of the way then?!"

"No! We're just gonna keep walking! So stop complaining!"

"I am not complaining!"

"You just did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Manten sighed; This was going to be a long trip.

"Ummm... Hiten?" He meekly spoke out.

"What!?" Hiten snapped, causing Manten to flinch.

"Stop that! Don't yell at him like that! He never did anything to you, you butthead!" Souten shouted in Manten's defense while Hiten twitched at the nickname, his sister just dubbed him with. "Besides, why are we going to Shippou's village anyway?" she aksed him while Hiten blinked before smirking.

"We're going to go see your fox friend."

"Liar! If that was the case, you would've never came with me! So why are you coming with me now?!"

"Because I _feel_ like it." Hiten snapped before moving on.

"You just wanna ruin my fun!"

"Souten, by the time _we_ get there... it'll already be ruined." Hiten snickered before Souten growled.

"What are you and your stupid friends planning to do!? If you're planning to ruin the surprise party, Hiten I promise you, I'll tell Abi on you."

"You and what army?" Hiten quipped as Souten rolled her eyes. "You need to learn to act your age."

"You need to learn to shut your trap and stop complaining."

After another 10 minutes of walking, Souten grew tired again and made another complaint. "Can we take a break? I'm getting tired." she whined.

"NOO!!" Hiten roared.

"Fine! If you won't let me have one, I'll take one myself!" Souten declared while walking towards a huge rock on the side of the road.

"Oh no you don't!" Hiten ran over and threw her over his shoulders, "No way you're making us stop... better?"

"Your shoulder pike is stabbing me..." she pouted until he adjusted his shoulder blades. "Better?"

"Yep."

"Can we move on then?"

Yep!"

~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~

"Hiten, my butt hurts."

"Too bad. You're staying up there."

"Put me down. It feels like I'm sitting on a bunch of pricks."

"Watch your mouth." Hiten glared before Souten pointed a finger at him.

"Your shoulders are too tense." Hiten ignored her and continued to mush onwards.

"Please? My butt really really really really really _**really**_ hurts."

"Fine." Hiten said with a clipped tone before looking around at the horizon. "I'm hungry." he grumbled to himself before Manten rested on the ground.

Souten hopped off Hiten's shoulder and ran over to Manten's side in attempt to spend quality family time, fishing.

"C'mon Manten. Let's find some food!" she told him while Manten waved at her. "You go on ahead. I'm too tired to go visit the riverbank."

Souten frowned, "Hiten?"

"Go find some yourself. I'm not in the mood for fish."

"Fine! I just guess I'll go on my own then!" she yelled before stomping off.

Hiten blinked and looked over at Manten, "Was it something I did?"

~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~

"Boys can be just soo mean." Souten grumbled before stomping her way towards the brook.

"I just wanted to go fish with the guys but do they let me? Oh noooo. No one wants to play with Souten oh no." she snarled before stopping in her tracks.

In a instant her grumpy mood was lifted off as she saw pretty red and orange flowers nesting in a flowerbed at the other side of the stream.

She gasped, "How pretty!" she marvelled at the beauty from a far distance before looking around for a bridge.

She ran towards the closet one and grinned, "Can't wait to show Abi these!" she said as she made her way up the bridge.

It wasn't until a big ugly oversized ogre jumped from under the bridge and roared at Souten, who shrieked in surprise. "AAAARRRRGHHHH!!!"

"Ewwwww..." Souten drawled as the ogre stopped growling. She covered her nose and waved a hand at him. "Your breath stinks!"

"Huh?" the ogre blinked.

"What did _you_ eat for breakfast?" Souten asked him, pinching her nose.

"Uhhh... humans and grounded toads?" he answered her in gruff but bewildered tone of voice.

"Ewwwww, who does your hair?" Souten asked again, pointing at his head. The ogre blinked and ruffled his hair, "I do?"

Souten gasped, "With what? Newts?!"

"Toads..." the ogre helplessly blinked. Wasn't the girl suppose to be afraid of him? Why was she even talking with him in the first place?

"Oh noo, that won't do." Souten started before cutting a piece of her sash off and made a bow on his patch of hair. "You should tie your hair up more often. People won't tend to find you more ugly this way."

The ogre grinned before looking up at his new hairdo, "Thanks!"

Souten smiled, "No problem!" she chirped before skipping away. It wasn't until the ogre found out this was a ploy to get past him. He growled and dragged Souten back.

"AARRGGGH! I'M GONNA EAT YOU!!" he threatened while Souten stared up at him innocently.

"Why do you wanna do that?" she pouted, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Because I'm a troll!" he snarled.

Souten clasped her hands together in a girlish way and shook her head, "You don't wanna eat me. I'm just a wittle skinny thing!" she gestured before smiling cutely at him. The ogre stared at her in thought before Souten came up with a suggestion.

"You know what? Eat my brothers! They're waay meatier than I am!" she pointed out before pointing behind her. "They should be on their way at any given moment! So pleeeease, I can go through? Just this once?" she pleaded batting her eyes at him until the ogre shrugged and sighed.

"Okay... I'll eat your brothers then. You can go." he wavered at her before motioning her to pass.

"Thank you!" she made a small curtsy and skipped away. "Good luck with your hair!" she shouted over her shoulder before dashing off.

~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~

Manten sighed, "Souten's been gone for a long while now..."

Hiten shrugged while chewing on a grain of wheat he found, "She'll be fine."

"Then why isn't she back here?"

"I dunno. If you wanna go find her, then go ahead." Hiten motioned him while Manten got up retracked Souten's steps and came across a bridge over a river bank. "She probably went this way." he muttered before the same ogre before appeared. "Boo!!"

Once again, Manten blinked and covered his nose, "What's that smell?"

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ARRGH!!"

"You can't do that." Manten shook his head. "I'm way too big for you to eat."

"Nonsense! I'll just cut you up to bits and digest you that way!"

"But you'll just make a big mess." Manten told him while the ogre thought it over and sighed. "Alright, you can go." he said, almost sadly.

"Don't worry. You can eat my brother if you like. He's more of fill anyway!" Manten nodded in thanks before jogging the rest of the way there.

"I just hope this _last_ brother is worth all this waiting around." the ogre grumbled before hiding under the bridge.

~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~

After resting for another 20 minutes, Hiten grew restless and impatient. Where the hell was everyone? He knew, they both knew they had somewhere to go. .

So why were they taking so long? Hiten groaned before standing up and dusted himself off. "Well that was good while it lasted." he mumbled before he walked after the same directions both his younger siblings ran off into.

He stopped before the bridge and raised a brow at the ogre, who poorly hid under the bridge. Hiten sighed and picked up a semi large boulder before making his way back to the bridge. It wasn't until Hiten made it halfway to the bridge the ogre appeared and raised his arms, intending to frighten him.

"ARRGGH!! I'M GOING TO EAT--" the ogre yelled as Hitne lunged the boulder at his face, sending him flying over the bridge and down the stream.

"That'll show that pathetic excuse of an ogre." he dusted his hands before walking down and towards the other side. in less than a few minutes, he found Souten and Manten eating fried fish and noticed an extra one prepared for him.

Hiten walked towards them and blinked, "We didn't want you to starve." Souten said as Hiten looked up the back down at his meal. Silently, he sat down and enjoyed the meal. Eventually the Thunder siblings finished their meals and continued on with their quests to Shippo's village. Souten had yet to say a word until the village a few miles away, ahead of view.

"So, why DID you come with me?" she asked as Hiten looked over and saw two whirlwinds head towards the village. "What's the reason this time?"

He smirked, "Oh, you'll see why."

~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~!#$#!~

Far away Kaede's village, stood four villagers who stared at their hard work in shock and in anger. Mainly, Kagome was the one, who was angry.

Matter of fact, she was fuming, "Wow, five hours of hard work down the drain. Wasted." Miroku commented, observing the once lively festive decorations that was hanging on the house.... well, what _was_ left.

"They've destroyed it. Everything." Sango said, anger was sizzling in her tone as she rubbed her temples. "Gone in a matter of seconds."

"And you think they had better things to do." Shippou said as Inuyasha scoffed.

"Please, these three were born for wreck our lives... Who invited them in the first place!?" InuYasha barked before looking at Kagome.

"Hey, I only invited the decent people!"

"Define decent."

"I only invited Souten, Ayame and Kagura. How was I suppose those _three_ would tag along!?!"

"You'd be surprised." Miroku frowned before walking away, "I'll go get the broom."

"I'll find the waste basket." Sango sighed before walking another direction.

"And to think, they actually came to Inuyasha's 18th birthday party..." Shippou wondered aloud before InuYasha frowned.

"I told you. Bankotsu, Hiten and Kouga were born and created to ruin _**MY**_ _**LIFE**_!!" Inuyasha shouted. "NO MATTER HOW OLD I GET, THEY'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO HAUNT ME!!!"

"Well then, there's only one solution." Kagome fumed before angrily pulling the ripped decorations down, "We kill them. Slowly and painfully!"


End file.
